


Let Me Have You

by joohng



Category: Changkyun - Fandom, I.M - Fandom, Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), i.m monsta x, monstax - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I.M - Freeform, changkyun - Freeform, changkyun monsta x, i.m monsta x - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x changkyun - Freeform, monsta x i.m - Freeform, monstax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: He dropped his bags at the entrance, an exhausting day weighing heavily on his shoulders. He marches straight to the bedroom, spreading his arms wide to plop onto the mattress with a light thud. He throws his head back with a deep gasp, nearly suffocating under his own weight in the fluffiness of the pillow, “Fuck,”





	Let Me Have You

He dropped his bags at the entrance, an exhausting day weighing heavily on his shoulders. He marches straight to the bedroom, spreading his arms wide to plop onto the mattress with a light thud. He throws his head back with a deep gasp, nearly suffocating under his own weight in the fluffiness of the pillow, “Fuck,”

He rolls to his side when he hears a snicker from the doorway, his jaw slackening when he sees you dressed in a barely there night gown, silk and lace hanging daintily on your shoulders, “Double fuck,”

You’re still chuckling when he hoists himself to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the side, “Come here, will you?”

He grins when you oblige, his hands tugging at the bottom of your robe to bring you between his legs. He groans in approval when you massage the back of his neck, hands running through his tussled hair as his fingers play at the junction of your hips, “Make my day, baby,”

He tugs at the belt of your robe, the strip of silk slinking off your waist and onto the floor. His hands make their way to your chest, eager to rid you of the fine fabric, “You know you’re beautiful, right?”

He leans back for a moment, absorbing the sight that stands before him. He’s speechless for a second, his eyes devouring you completely with a deep inhale, then exhale, “Oh, baby,”

His hands roam the curve of your waist, excited to rid himself of a shitty day. His lips are hungry on your breast, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. He doesn’t know where to start, his hand roaming from the curve of your waist, then the dip of your hips, “Let me have you,”

He pushes back the lace, admiring how it shimmies off your shoulders, falling away from your waiting form. He doesn’t say anything, his eyes scanning your body in all its beauty, still mesmerized by the fact that you are his, and he is yours, “Fuck,”

His hands are magnetic on your skin, unable to leave your body when he pulls you onto the mattress, your ass in the air for his viewing pleasure, “I’m going to need you to bend for me, darling,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
